The future of Haruhi Suzumiya
by HikiariYagamiDeathnote
Summary: I never expected him to kidnap me but then again, he is the person I don't trust under any circumstance...


...

I was staring at her.

Her hand was raised ever so slightly.

She's going to slap me.

Smack!

"...YOU IDIOT" smack "DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Smack.

Well that's our Haruhi for you, I wasn't messing with her I was messing with Asahina-San and... Well... It started on new year when we went to Tsuruya's mansion... This time we didn't get lost but... Well I'll let Haruhi's shouting explain.

"I wasn't messing with you I swear!"

" YEAH RIGHT! YOU PROBABLY SNUCK INTO MIKURU'S ROOM INSTEAD!"

" ... Sigh Asahina-San... You explain" I turned to Mikuru, her big watery eyes trembling with tears.

"S-S-Suzzzumiyya-S-s-saaan... Is it really-"

"YES IT IS!"

" AAHAHHHH, o-okay... Well I was getting kinda l-lonely and I w-went t-to K-Kyon-Kun's room..."

"Okay I believe you" Haruhi sighed and turned around to look at Koizumi, she then walked up to him and began questioning him. Then Nagato. Both didn't know about it.

It was the end of school, I slowly began to trudge to the club room. I met Koizumi on my way.

"Hello there, Kyon" He said, with is usual sickening grin... Wait when did we stop using honorifics?

"Oh Koizumi-Kun what do you want?" I glanced across at him, he was still smiling.

"... Would you mind if I took you somewhere?"

Like hell I'd trust you.

"Sure... I don't mind" his usual smile turned into a crooked one, before I got grabbed and everything went dark.

I woke up. I was tied to a chair. I noticed that I was wearing handcuffs... But only on one hand. I followed the chain to a tall slender person... I gulped when I saw who it was. Koizumi. That good old smiling idiot.

"What...why?" I managed to make out.

"You know Kyon-Chan... I've always been interested in you since the scavenger hunt we did earlier this year, you know. The one with the, uh emotional barrier" yeah right.

Kyon-Chan?

"So you think I actually like you?" I say this on a whim, just in case.

"Uh huh" he smirked. Here we go again with all Koizumi's rubbish.

Good grief!

"Please tell me this is just a dream" I sighed and shook my head.

"Hm... Okay then!" He snapped his fingers, I tried to lunge at him but all I could do was fall over in the chair, I prepared to hit the floor of the cold room.

Thunk

Huh? That's odd? I'm in my room staring at the face of my 13 year old sister... Except she wasn't 13, she looked more like a 15 year old.

"Mom! Kyon looks how he looked two years ago" she shouted.

Wait what?! I grabbed the phone that was on my desk and scrolled through the contacts, looking for Asahina's number.

Beep beep.

"Hello? This is Mikuru Asahina of the Asahina house hold. How can I help you?"

"Um hello? This is Kyon from North high..."

"Kyon?! As in Haruhi-Chan's ex-boyfriend?" She sounded surprised.

"Um no, well not in that time plane, I went missing on the first day of school in 2001. I then woke up now in... Um-"

"2003"

"Okay, so what happened to everyone?"

"Well... Haruhi is a scientist, Koizumi is a male idol, Nagato is travelling the world and I'm a maid!" She exclaimed.

"I'm wanting to know how to get back to my time plane... Can you help?"

"S-sorry... But my TTPD can't go back that far anymore... Maybe Nagato would know... Go to her apartment! A-and maybe she can help you" Asahina said with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Thank you, Asahina-San" I hung up up the phone and rode my bike to Nagato's house.

...

She was staring at me...

"...Kyon... You disappeared from our time plane at 16:55 on the 7th of January, 2001 and re-appeared 2 years later at 17:55 on the 7th of July" Nagato sipped her green tea.

"Is there any way to get me back?" I questioned to her.

"Yes. Meet Suzumiya-San at the station in five minutes wearing your North high uniform. Introduce yourself as John Smith... And she'll use one of her inventions" Nagato stared at me blankly before I thanked and went home, then to the station.

I stood there waiting, and then from the path ,that was conveniently covered by trees for this story's plot, walked out Haruhi Suzumiya. Her hair was as long as it had been when we first met.

"Suzumiya-San..."

"Hm? Who are you and why do you look like Kyon?" She snapped.

"... That's because I'm John Smith, and I'm also Kyon..." I said, Haruhi stepped back in shock, but she had that grin on her face that said: Yeah! Alright!

"So... You're a time traveller?" She asked.

"No. Asahina-San is the time traveller and the only reason this version of me is here is because Koizumi, the esper, kidnapped me and I woke up in this time plane-"

"What's a time plane? And Koizumi?!"

Wait is that classified?

"That's classified... I'm the Kyon from... 2001... Besides, Nagato told me you have an invention... Am I right?"

"Y-yes how did you...?"

"Mikuru Asahina "

"Ah... The invention is in the SOS Brigade club room... I'll help you!" She pulled out a set of clothes from her bag and handed them to me.

"Here! Wear these and say that you're from Asigawa University and you're reviewing local Highschools!"

"O-okay" I was used to Haruhi's nonsense by now, so this wasn't that far of a stretch.

We got out of the Taxi and walked up the ridiculously long stretch of hill until we reached the main office.

"We're students from Asigawa University and we're doing a review on the school's club rooms" Haruhi said.

"Student IDs?" The registrator asked us.

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya and this is Kyon" She said.

"Kyon...?"

"I don't have a last name" I quickly said.

"Ah yes, you two used to be-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it" Haruhi grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the school's club building... Wait let me see... I've saved the world in the past and the present... So I guess this is the future?

Good grief.

Bam!

What am I looking at?!

I stared into what was the SOS Brigade club room... It looked exactly the same but... There were no people...

"Ah ha~ Here it is!" Haruhi pulled out a small strip of technical looking metal. "Mikuru-Chan gave it to me... She said that I'd need to save some one some day... That must be you!" Haruhi looked up at me and gave me that million Yen smile that she would give if she was up to something. Haruhi told me the instructions on how to use it before wishing me good luck.

"Well then Haruhi, I'll see you soon!" I said as I activated the device and went back to my own time.

I woke up to my sister dragging me out of bed then carrying Shamisen down stairs for his breakfast, yep, this was 2001 alright.


End file.
